Porclien
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Gohan has been sent on a mission to retrieve the Hime that bearers the Silver Crystal. When Usagi learns of the evil in Satan City she helps Gohan in a fight for freedom. U/G


****Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon....alrighty??  
  
****Author's Note: Hey, it's Megami here, bringing a BRAND NEW fic, that was originally my sis's idea (SSJTitania) demo, she's rude and never did anything... SO I'm going to continue her fic for her and I'm HOPING that it will turn out GOOD.  
This takes place after Garlic Jr. was tyrranting(sp?) the world, but this time he didn't get destroyed, and succeeded in making everyone zombies, including Goku and Miari Trunks who arrived too late to stop it. This is 8 years later...  
****  
  
Garlic Jr. silently watched his Red crystal (AN: I think that's what it was, but if not, what the hell? Right???)   
"Not powerful enough" he mused to himself, "I'm going to have to find a power source...an eternal power source." He had secret resources who jumped different dimensions periodically, one had informed him of a ruler who possessed a powerful crystal, a silver one to be exact, he wanted it, badly, the Red crystal was losing power, and if it drained completely he would be vulnerable, the earth's inhabitants would awaken, and since Goku was there, Garlic Jr. would have no chance at surviving. He turned around sharply and searched for Kami, "KAMI!! Come forth!" In obedience the earth's now possessed guardian made his way to the room the crystal was confounded in.   
"Hai, master?" Garlic Jr. smirked,   
"Summon our most powerful warrior, besides Goku and the future boy, I don't want to risk losing them." Kami bowed and exited the room, minutes later he returned bringing a zombie-like Gohan with him.  
"What is your wish?" Gohan asked, his voice in a deep hiss. Garlic Jr. pointed towards the crystal,  
"We're low on power, I want you to travel to another dimension, seek the Hime there and take from her the silver crystal, it's power will rejuvenate me." Gohan bowed and headed towards the time gate, he awaited for Kami to set the time, and he disappeared in a flash of white.  
  
Usagi and Chibiusa ran for their lives! An incredibly large youma was chasing them down the street, they barely made it out of the Arcade before a huge youma came out of nowhere. They pulled out their broaches and dashed into a near by ally way.   
"ETERNAL MOON POWER MAKEUP!"  
"MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!"  
There stood Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Soon after the other senshi made their way to where their leader and her future daughter was, they were ready for a fight.  
"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" Of course, Makoto was the first one to attack, as usual, and the other girls got sweat drops forming rapidly over their heads. The youma of course wasn't affected by the attack...  
"NANDA?? Not even a scratch?" The girls gasped in unison, Usagi narrowed her eyes and held out her wand,   
"HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" The attack did a good deal of damage, the youma withered in pain and fell to the ground, turning to dust. The girls sighed and gathered around. "I'm hungry!" Usagi whined, "why do they always show up when I'm on an empty stomach?" The others laughed.  
  
  
Gohan watched the fight from on top of a near by roof, his eyes fixed on the girl with the wings.   
"She will tell me where this Hime is." He concluded, and leapt off the building, the senshi didn't notice the approaching figure until he was practically breathing down Usagi's neck.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened in shock, she slowly turned around and stared into the blackest eyes she had ever seen (AN: I know they're supposed to be purple, i.e., when Bulma and Yamcha turned psycho? but I'm changing it... :P!) Her face turned as white as it would get, the other girls were deathly silent, until Makoto broke the silence,  
"KAWAII!" She squealed, the others loosened up at this and stifled giggles, except Usagi.   
Gohan's breath was burning a hole in her neck,   
"What...what do you want?" She whispered, his eyes narrowed,  
"where's the Hime?" He asked, in a cold tone of voice, Usagi rose her eyebrows,  
"what hime?" She gulped,  
"don't play dumb with me, baka Moon-girl, I want to know where the Hime is!" The other senshi pulled Usagi out of Gohan's reach and formed a semi-circle around her,   
"Don't you even try anything!" Rei growled, Gohan smirked, a look that sent shivers down the girl's spines.  
"So she's the one, ne?" Usagi shrieked,   
"Get out of here, Sailor Moon!" Rei hissed, Usagi nodded and quickly shot up into the air, using her wings as swiftly as she could, but Gohan was faster, much to everyone's horror,   
he shot up in the air after Usagi, and flew directly in her way. Rei screamed out Usagi's name, and gave burning mandela, but the attack didn't even make the demi-saiyajin flinch.  
  
Setsuna watched as her Hime was being chased down by some person who was obviously not on the senshi's side. She used her time key to teleport to where the senshi were currently.  
"Pluto!" The girls cried in unison, she watched her Hime in distress,  
"there's nothing you can do, he's too powerful.  
"where did he come from?" Ami asked checking her computer,  
"from a different dimension, I believe he's after the silver crystal."  
Rei snorted,   
"They're always after that!"  
  
  
  
  
Usagi looked behind her, frightened at the sight of the man after her. She tried to think of a way to lose him, but every time she tried something, he'd gain on her. Then suddenly she got an idea,   
"Good Kami, I hope this works!" She shut her eyes tightly for several seconds before she turned herself around and stopped in her tracks, as planned Gohan slammed right into her, Usagi didn't use time to think she just violently kissed him smack dab on the lips. Gohan was so surprised he lost control and almost fell right to the ground, but a strong flap of Usagi's wings, kept him alert. He got a good strong grip around her and held her close, a bright light engulfing them, his heart had been purified, because of her.  
  
When the realization hit him, he let her go and looked at himself and her for several seconds,  
"what the HELL?" He demanded. Usagi giggled,  
"I see you're back to normal, if this is normal."  
  
Usagi had thought a moment, maybe she could find Ami and see if they would find anything suspicious of where or what this new dazed guy came from. They searched around while Makato was looking after the guy. He was half awake, still shocked that what had happened.  
"It's okay, I'm looking after you for now, just until you regain your strength" Makato said just dying to know everything about him *he's so kawaii* she thought,* how could he be considered an enemy???*  
  
"Hi, we're back, I think we've got a clue of where he came from." Ami announced.  
  
"Well, where did he come from, don't leave us in a puzzle, just spit it out!!!!!!!" Minako desperately wanted to know.  
****  
"This is your clue, the clouds??????" Rei shrieked  
Ami, gave a sigh, she collected everyone and gave them the facts, it was clear this guy had came from a different dimension, but they needed a clue of how he could do this alone if they couldn't even read that he had any sign of power or evil in him.  
*********  
While Makato was making herbal tea for the new guy, she heard a strange noise. She left to investigate. It was the guy, he was up and about, except Makato looked puzzled. This guy had a flame around him as if he were on fire, then he moved his hands in a strange position and a great force of power was released. He blew a tree faster then Makato could say . Then he instantaneously was right in front of Makato. She looked scared since he was starring directly into her eyes. He looked very serious and stern, but then all of a sudden he moved back slouched and was smiling. She looked puzzled again. She didn't know what to do now, he obviously realized this and broke the silence, "Hi, I'm Gohan what's your name?"  
This made Makoto think a bit * Is he playing with my mind, or maybe he isn't that bad after all, I don't know!!! How could this be so confusing-erg*  
"It's ok I know what you're thinking. I'm confused myself, you see I have no idea where I am or where this place is and why I'm here!"  
"Well in that case, my name is Makoto, this is my place, I don't know where you came from either. All I know is that you were looking for _the Hime_"   
Gohan raised an eyebrow, *The Hime?* he thought, *Why does that sound familiar??* He thought hard. Why was he here? Another thing struck him, how did he get so old? The last thing he remembered was fighting Garlic Jr., and his henchmen the Spice Boys. This was getting too strange, "Where did your friends go?"  
"They went to find some logical reason, as to how you got here, without the time key." Makoto replied, already busying herself with some chore. After Gohan had taken in the information, the tea kettle whistled loudly to announce it's job was done. Makoto stopped her chore and unplugged the tea kettle. She poured the water into a tea pot and from there she poured some boiled water into two cups, and proceeded to mix herbs with honey mixture into the cups. "You like honey, right?" she asked him, as she placed the tray of food, and tea on a table.  
"Hai. Arigatou." he smiled a grateful smile, and sat down on his legs. Makoto did the same, and handed Gohan a cup. She looked at him skeptically. Gohan met her eyes, and his smile faded.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked her. Her eyes widened with embarrassment.  
"Iie." she squeaked, though it didn't quite sound like a squeak, because of the huskiness her voice had. Gohan, however, didn't believe her, but realized what must of puzzled her. His power.  
"Um.. About that incident, just then... er.. I have a great explanation for that!" he said satisfied with that remark.  
"And..." Makoto offered, looking at him with anticipation.  
It did click, and Gohan found himself sinking with the realization of having to explain to her that he's an alien. Well half alien, anyway. "Um.. Well you see...-" But he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Makoto smiled, and got up.  
"I'll get it." she chirped, and opened the door. There was standing Michiru, Haruka, and little Hotaru. Hotaru looked about the age of eight.  
"Makoto-san!!!!" Hotaru cried, and leapt towards a surprised looking Makoto.  
_________________________ ~*  
Okay, my first chapter.... interesting ne?  
Actually I have no idea of where this fic is going, but I'll try my hardest to make it good!!  
REVIEW!!  
Ja ne ~_~   
Megami*Silence 


End file.
